


Hawt Damn

by xSafronx



Category: jakexandrew - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSafronx/pseuds/xSafronx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just getting it on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawt Damn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta struggled and hope you liked it, i'm sorry if it isn't what you wanted ^^;; eh heh oops? no oops? Only you know, haha. Enjoy.

There was a knock on the door interrupting me making a surprise breakfast for Jake. “Andrew? Jake?” Kyle’s voice called from outside. I ran down the hall to answer the door before he woke Jake up .

“Sh, sh, sh, Jake’s still sleeping,” I hissed as I wrenched the door opened.

“Sorry,” Kyle chuckled.

“What are you doing here at 8 am?”

“I have your laptop.”

“So?”

“And you have mine.”

“Ohhh,” I laughed. “I see.”

“Ah, screw you, I just want my laptop back,” Kyle pushed past me into the house.

“Go, get it, what the fuck do I care?” I shooed him off.

“Andrew??” Jake’s groggy morning voice came from the bedroom.

“I’m gonna kill you,” I hissed at Kyle, and then, “Yeah, Kitty, hold on a second.” I walked back down the hall and slipped into the bedroom. “Hey, did we wake you?” I felt my face pull into an absurdly fond smile.

“Who’s here?” Jake's ice green eyes peered out at me from his blanket cocoon. I kept my spot by the door, despite the physical pull that I felt in the pit of my stomach to get near him.

“Just Kyle. He left his laptop here.”

“Andy, why are you up?” Jake asked, sitting up a little.

“I went to get the door,” I lied.

“You’re lying.”

“Am not.”

“Andy, I know when you’re lying.” he says with a sly smile.

“Yeah right.”

“I can smell the bacon, you noodle,” Jake laughed. “Come here so I can kiss you already.”

“Kyle’s here.” I answered weakly, moving over to the bed anyway.

“Afraid you can’t stop yourself?” Jake smirked.

“I know I can’t.” I climbed into his lap and his hands set on my hips. I leaned down, taking his face in my hands and kissed him softly. It only lasted a few moments before he squeezed my hips and deepened the kiss, biting at my bottom lip and rocking his hips up against me, making me gasp.

“Need you. Go get rid of Kyle,” Jake breathed, letting go of me. I climbed off of him and hurried down the hall to find Kyle in the kitchen, eating the bacon I’d made.

He glanced up at me, laughed and stood up. “Don’t need to know. I’m going,” he took his laptop from the counter and left. I went back to Jake as soon as I heard the door shut behind Kyle.

Jake was lying on the bed now, completely naked, blanket thrown on the floor, two fingers knuckle deep in himself, mouth open, eyes shut, cock hard and flushed against his stomach. “Kitty,” I groaned, making his eyes flutter open. He smirked at me, holding my gaze and pushing his fingers in farther. “What are you doing?” I breathed, watching his fingers reappear and then disappear again, I felt my heart race and jump in anticipation.

He moaned and spread his legs farther apart, moving his fingers faster. The tip of his cock was an angry red and leaking precome but he didn’t reach for it, just kept one hand at his side, twisting into the bed sheets. “Didn’t want to waste any time,” Jake mumbled, his arm flexing as he curled his fingers, moving them faster and faster still. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he grumbled, his back arching off the bed a little.

I stripped my clothes off and kneeled between his legs, pushing his fingers away. He whined, but moaned louder then before as I replaced them with my own. I watched his face as I moved them in and out, working him open as slowly as I could. He groaned and grabbed my wrist, pushing my fingers deeper, fucking himself down on my hand. We didn’t need to say anything, our eyes met and subtle movements conveying anything we needed to know. He threw one hand over his eyes, still gripping my wrist and making me go harder and faster with every push and pull.

He squeezed my wrist and I knew he needed more, so I angled my fingers up a little and watched as he screamed and his back arched off the bed, the mess on his stomach worsening. I angled my fingers into his prostate with every thrust now, watching his face contort and his nails bite into my wrist. “Feel good?” I asked, smiling at the way he nodded frantically as if I didn’t know the answer. “Want this, or me?” I asked, angling my fingers away from his prostate and slowing my hand so he would be able to give me a real answer.

“You, want you,” Jake panted.

“Think you’re ready for me yet?” I started ramming my fingers into him, moving as fast as I could. His breathing was almost as fast as my movements, his thirsty moans and whines a constant symphony.

“Fuck, Andy, now, I need you now!” He screamed.

“Alright, babe,” I slowed down for a few pumps and them pulled out of him completely, climbing on top of him and kissing him to distract him from the loss of contact.

He grabbed my waist and kissed me deeply, panting and grinding me down on top of him. He kept kissing me, but let go of my waist in favor of reaching between us to stroke my cock, as if it wasn’t hard enough as it was.

“Need you inside me,” he begged, rolling his thumb over the tip and pumping it a few times before letting go.

“Beg more,” I smirked, kissing down his jaw.

“Please, please, Andy, please, I can hardly breathe, I need you.”

“Mhmm,” I hummed, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot between his chin and his Adam’s apple.

“I’m so horny it hurts, please, I need you so bad!” Jake’s fingernails dug into my hips and I moaned.

“This is all for me? You’re this worked up over me?” I purred, scratching his biceps with my blunt nails.

“Yes, yes, yes, Andy, yes, it’s all you. It’s all for you. I want you, I need you, I love you, please just fuck me already!”   
Then I gave in by shoving my fist inside him, making him moan hysterically, his tight heat better than anything i could ever imagine, even though it was my fist and not my length, it still felt amazing. Before long I started to get frustrated because I couldn’t angle myself into his prostate from this position, and I needed to make him scream, so I rolled us over, pushing his knees farther apart once I had him on his back, finally able to get that perfect positioning to-

“Andy!” Jake’s nails dragged down my back, his hand settling on my waist again.

“Found it,” I smiled, panting as I picked up the pace even more, hitting his prostate with every fist-thrust, watching his back arch and feeling his legs kick out and his stomach clench every time.

“Fuck, so good, fuck, fuck, fuck, A-Andy, so good, Andy, fuck,” Jake mumbled.

“You’re so tight,” I moaned. “Feels so good.”

Another string of profanities and my name out of Jake and I started to slow down, knowing he liked it that way when he came.

“I'm gonna-“ Jake started.

“I know, “ I reached between us for his cock, pumping it a little even though we both knew he had no problem coming untouched. “Go ahead, Jakey, let go,” I urged. He reached up and grabbed me by the back of the neck, pulling my lips down to his. “Come on, baby, let go for me, I’ve got you,” I whispered against his lips and with a few more tugs and another hit straight in his prostate he came all over both of our stomachs, his nails digging into my shoulders. I kept going, my fist-thrust becoming sloppier as I neared my own high.

Jake kissed me desperately, tugging on my hair and whispering encouragements. “Let go, Andy. Come on, come for me. You’re right there, I can feel it. With another fist-thrust I came, I pulled out of him and rolled over to lay next to him, connecting our mouths to distract him, cupping his neck and kissing him with everything I had. We were both panting, our bodies still pulsing, our hearts racing. My hands shook a little, but Jake reached up and pulled them off of his neck, holding them in his own.

"You are strange, coming without using your length." Jake whispered to me.

“I love you,” I murmured, taking his face in one of my hands.

“I love you, too.”

I got up and went to the bathroom, wetting some washcloths in warm water and returning to clean up the mess we’d made. Wiping myself down and climbing back into bed next Jake to clean him up, too.

I finished cleaning us off and threw the washcloths on the floor with our discarded clothing. “I made you breakfast.”

Jake started laughing, his hand running up and down my side. “Oh yeah?”

“Kyle ate your bacon.”

He laughed again. “Did he?”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright.”

“I’ll make more.”

“Nap first,” Jake giggled, snuggling into my arms, pushing his face into my neck.

“Ok,” I murmured, tangling a hand into his hair, rubbing at his scalp gently. I could tell that he’s fallen asleep from the change in his breathing, and after a while I let the feeling of his warm breath against my neck lull me to sleep, too.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta uh...full on, yet not, so semi? Lol. Oh well. It happened.


End file.
